


Take me home

by Milyzia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milyzia/pseuds/Milyzia
Summary: But it’s funny, Tony thinks as he weighs the black old school technology in his hand. How angry he had been at Steve for withholding information when Tony had forgotten to mention something he had no right to hide from Steve. And he knew that how much he wanted Steve back, how much he could forgive him or even how much Steve would feel sorry and beg Tony to take him back, none of that would matter in the end, because Tony would be forced to tell him what he knew (did you know? yes.) and the roles would be reversed.It’s funny, Tony thinks, how quick the tables can turn, and how dangerous time can be.





	Take me home

_It’s funny_ , Tony thinks. The black insulting phone in front of him, like a mocking to where they ended up. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. He understood Steve, he did, too scared to be used as a weapon, too pig-headed to sit down and talk. Steve had always been more action less words while Tony could talk for hours.

He knows the Accords wasn’t perfect, but he also knows when to pick a fight with _117 other fucking countries_ and when to accept his faith and manipulate his way. Sighing he wished he never gave the promise to give up alcohol, not for the first time either. It's two weeks since he heard from Steve after the letter radio silence ruled, and Tony was left alone to pick up the pieces of their life.

He was so tired. Anger had drained him the first week. Anger at Steve, anger at the Winter Soldier, anger at Ross and everything that had to do with the Accords. Anger burning so bright he burned out every night, and woke up in cold sweat every morning, the ghost of Steve’s shield still in his chest.

But then the letter came and the fight had left him like air from a popped balloon, and grief had settled like an ugly knot deep down inside him. Very close to his heart. Steve had left him, he had chosen Bucky over him. And his dreams had supplied him with memories of his father and thoughts of not enough, _you’ll never be enough._

Even if Tony could forgive him for the Accords, forgive him for withholding information about his father, god Steve _knew_ how Tony felt about his father and a traitorous part of his brain reminded Tony that Steve didn’t know how Tony felt about his _mother_ , but even if he could forgive all that, he couldn’t forgive that he _left_. He chose Bucky and left Tony, but most important he left Peter, _their_ son. He understood the unwillingness to sign your life away to people you didn’t trust, he understood how Steve could think that he protected Tony’s memories with not telling him, he even understood that Steve had to put the shield in his chest to get Tony to _stop_ , because Tony had seen red, wouldn’t have stopped for anything, but Tony did not understand how he could just leave.

But then Steve wasn’t the only one who didn’t think of his family. Tony had just in time gotten the Langs and Bartons to the compound before Ross had tried to get a hold of them, and they hadn’t even gotten a letter from their husbands.

 _But it’s funny_ , Tony thinks as he weighs the black old school technology in his hand. How angry he had been at Steve for withholding information when Tony had forgotten to mention something he had no right to hide from Steve. And he knew that how much he wanted Steve back, how much he could forgive him or even how much Steve would feel sorry and _beg_ Tony to take him back, none of that would matter in the end, because Tony would be forced to tell him what he knew ( _did you know? yes_.) and the roles would be reversed.

 _It’s funny_ , Tony thinks, how quick the tables can turn, and how dangerous time can be.

 

 ∞

 

“Papa?”

Peters voice breaks the silence of the lab and Tony jerks away from the phone on the table, having spent hours just looking at it, body numb and head reeling with thoughts. It had been four weeks since he got the letter and the phone had yet been used by either of them.

“Anything new?”

Peter steps into the lab, slowly making his way towards Tony and leans against his side careful of the still healing chest. Tony shakes his head in an answer, arm sneaking around his son in a hug, burying his face in the familiar smell of home. Peter hugs him back and Tony knows he’s holding back tears, just like him.

“You’re allowed to call him, kiddo.” He says after a while when they both have returned to stare at the dinosaur of technology. He feels Peter shakes his head, arms falling to his side. It had happened so quick, Peter growing up, he was just a scrawny little kid and then, then he wasn’t. When Tony had figured out who he had become he was already halfway to meet Steve in Germany and all he could do was drag Peter along for the ride. _We tell him together_ , they had agreed.

“No, he left - “

“ _Me_. Pete. He left _me_ , not you.” Tony straighten up, desperately trying to catch his son’s eyes but failed. Grabbing his hand, he pulls him closer. “Hey, look at me. It’s the truth.”

They fall back into a silence again while Tony tries to transfer all of the love he feels in one look. Peter gives up after a while and nods in acceptance to what his father says and Tony hugs him close again, chest wound aching at the touch.

“We never told him I’m Spiderman.” Peters' voice was barely a whisper and Tony closed his eyes in shame and regret. “In Germany, he didn’t recognise my voice. He would flip, wouldn’t he?”

Tony’s laugh is closer to a bark, and Peter smiles a small smile to the victory of making his father feel anything other than pain.

“Yeah, spider-ling, he would. And he would kill me if he knew I brought you to a fight.”

“I wanted to, papa.” Peters protest was instant, and Tony smiled and cupped his cheek.

“I know, son, I know. Still, it’s nothing I’m proud of.”

Peter leans into the touch, something he hasn’t done willingly since he was fourteen and puberty started to make him a moody teen. The action makes Tony’s stomach drop and his heart beat double.

 

∞

 

In the beginning, they forgot Steve wasn’t home sometimes. Small stuff like setting the table for three or changing the channel to Steve’s favourite show in the evening to Peter yelling _dads_ when he needed help with something. When their memories hit them, they avoided looking at each other until the feeling of despair stopped tearing their hearts apart. Tony had told Peter it was okay to cry in the beginning but was met with slamming doors and sleepless nights and stopped reminding him after a while. They fell into a routine without Steve after another month of silence from the phone that innocently followed Tony around. _Hope is the last that leaves mankind._

Peter had, had a breakdown when Tony tried to make him stay at Aunt May again to give him something of a stable home, and he had spent a weekend outside Peter’s barricaded door, begging him to come out only to hug him for hours when he opened it, crying for the first time since Siberia.

 _“Last time you guys asked me to stay at Aunt May because you had a business trip, it ended up being for a month. I got bitten by a spider, you ended up in a hospital and dad didn’t come home. I’m staying here.”_ Tony didn’t have an argument for that.

For all anger Tony had towards Steve, him leaving Peter was still at the top.

“Do you think dad will call on my birthday?” The question hit Tony with such a force he stopped working on Mark nr. _forty-eleven-something_ to look up at his son, who was doing his physics homework lazily on the sofa in the lab. Except for Peter going to school, they don’t spend much time apart these days. Tony tried to get Peter to hang out with Ned in the evenings or on the weekends, but his attempts were half-hearted at best.  After two months of barely leaving each other’s side, Peter had finally started to sleep in his own room again, and the other afternoon he had even stayed later at school for the Academic Decathlon meeting. Tony was torn between feeling happy his son starts to show sign of healing and scared that he himself wasn’t.

Peter looked up at his dad and took his silence for what it was, an unwillingness to lie but also an inability to tell what was possible the truth.

“I hope he will.” He settled on wishes and dreams, opposed to possibilities and reality.

“Will you ever forgive him for not telling you about Bucky?” Peters word was careful and Tony realised it was probably a question he had carried with him for a long time. Mark upgrades forgotten he sank down on the chair by the table, Friday already saving the process and putting it away.

“I-I don’t know, Pete.” He tinkered with a piece to the suit, not caring what he did. “I want to believe he had a good reason, but the more I think about it the less I believe there is one.”

“He better have one.” Bitterness coloured his voice, accent heavy and Tony remembered when Steve had tried endlessly days to make him speak in a Brooklyn accent, only for Peter to ask why his dad talked funny. The memory pulled at Tony’s chest and he rubbed the scar without thinking. “Does it hurt?”

“No just a memory, when you were little he tried to make you speak Brooklyn.” They both laughed small laugh devoid of humour. “Anyhow, if I do forgive him, I don’t know if he will forgive _me_ in the end.”

Peter looked away, and Tony pulled him close again. Hugs were nothing he received from Howard, and when Peter had come into their life, Tony had vowed to himself to not be like his father.

“I don’t know if I want him to call.”

“It’s a couple of months left, buddy, don’t give up on your old man yet.” They were quiet until it was time for bed.

 

∞

 

Just as their life had started to balance out, secretary Ross dragged Tony into conferences all around the world and Peter had to move back to Aunt May again. He had argued, kicking and screaming until he stopped for a second and saw Tony’s face and all the fight had left him. The last weekend in the tower was spent eating too much sugar and watching old movies in bed.

What followed was weeks of imbalance and fights, and probably the worst time in Tony’s life.

 _“You just don't do anything I would do... and definitely don't do anything I wouldn't do. There's a little grey area in there and that's where you operate.”_ Parting words, a kiss on the head and Tony had to rip himself from his son, as to not turn around, give his finger to the world and hid himself and Peter somewhere safe.

…

 _“Can't you just be a friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man?”_ Tony was a world away, not able to protect as he would like to, why couldn’t Peter just stay home. Tony know it was his own fault, a kid raised by superheroes, of course, he couldn’t just stay in school.

…

_“I know you left detention today. I know you left the decathlon. I know you sneak out of this house every night and that is not okay. Peter, what is going on with you? You can tell me! Just you and me. I promise.”_

Tony didn’t blame Aunt May, worried about his sons well being was nothing he could fault her for, and he felt slightly bad about lying to her about “Peter revolting for what’s happening at the moment, and they couldn’t blame him for being a troubled teenager for a while when his parents were as they were”. At least Aunt May stopped being angry at Peter.

…

But then the boat happened. His heart had stopped when Happy called him about what was going on, and he blacked out in fear. Fear made him angry, so angry in fact he was so close to reject Peter as his son and send him to his dad if only to protect him from himself. He knows he should have taken a breather, distanced himself, cooled the anger down before facing his son. But fear had taken over the rational part of his brain and he wanted Peter to know just how much he had _scared_ him.

_“Previously of Peter screws the pooch I tell you to stay away from this, instead you hacked a multimillion-dollar suit so you could sneak around behind my back doing the one thing I told you not to do.”_

_“Is everyone okay?”_

_“No thanks to you.”_

_“Oh, thanks to me? Those weapons were out there, and I tried to tell you about it, but you didn't listen. None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me! If you even cared, you'd actually be here.”_

As an afterthought, he could see so much of Steve and Tony at that moment, anger, fear and hurt by his words clouded Peters voice, so much that had Tony not been as afraid of losing Peter as he had been he would have taken him in his arms. Shield him forever. He was just a kid, _goddamnit_.

_“I did listen, kid. Who do you think called the FBI, huh? Do you know I was the only one who believed in you? Everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a fourteen-year-old kid.”_

_“I’m fifteen.”_

_“No this is where you zip it, alright! The adult is talking. What if somebody had died? That's on you. And if you had died? I feel that's on me. I don't need that on my conscience.”_

_“Yes, sir, I’m sorry-“_

_“Sorry doesn’t-“_

_“I understand. I just- I just wanted to be like you.”_

_“And I wanted you to be better…”_

_He had called him sir, Tony never heard his son call him sir. When the anger had disappeared, he cried for hours on end. He screwed up, he screwed up, he screwed up._

_“Okay, it’s not working. I'm gonna need the suit back.”_

_“For how long?”_

_“Forever!”_

_“I'm nothing without the suit!”_

_“If you're nothing without the suit, then you shouldn't have it…”_

Coming home was like he hit a wall, he had almost lost Peter today, and the knowledge that he was safe numbed the agony of him knowing that the fight had been unfair to Peter. Clenching his chest, he cried for hours, sobs wracking his body and doubt tortured his soul. His heart had died a little. His son hated him, but he was safe. _I just wanted to be like you._

And then Peter proved he was better.

 

∞

 

Peter noticed Happy sneaking away after dropping him off, he knows his papa saw it too, but none of them said anything. Standing just inside the entrance to the up-state compound he didn’t know what to say. Would his father be angry even if he survived, would he send Peter to live with Aunt May indefinitely? With the towers gone would he also leave Peter?

“Is this home now?” Peter wasn’t proud that his voice broke, it made him sound younger than he felt.

His papa’s face melted a little, tears in his eyes as he looked away before taking two big steps and engulfed him in a hug. Peter heard how he inhaled Peter’s scent, and a warm feeling settled inside him.

“I’m so proud of you, kiddo.” The whispered voice of his dad made all the walls he built fall and the tears sprang to his eyes. A sob broke through and Tony tightened his arms around him.

Secure, safe, _home_.

“I’m sorry I took the suit, but you-you scared me. _I can’t lose you too._ ” Tony had to swallow around the lump in his throat when Peter shook in his arms, hands clinging to the back of his suit, chest heaving.

“We have an apartment here, you and I. Bigger and everything the tower had and more, also we have neighbours. This will be a fresh start for both of us.”

 “Fresh start.” Tony nodded and pushed him at arm’s length, hands still on his shoulder.

“I love you, son.”

“Love you, papa.”

 

∞

 

Peter laughed more, Tony noticed, when he was around the kids. Cassie, Lila and Cooper adored their older brother, and Peter wasted no time stepping up, playing games, doing homework and watching them from time to time. Tony couldn’t deny that this home life was good for his son who also let Laura and Maggie dote on him like mothers would. Tony would even go so far as to say his son came to them more often than not, to feel mothered, hair kisses and extra servings of food.

Tony’s heart ached for Steve to get back home, but he feared it just the same. He and King T’Challa had worked hard for two months to change the Accords to something that was more _passable_ , and how to bring Ross down. The plan in motion took four weeks to complete, and Ross fell like a strike in a bowling hall. Coming home that night had been the lightest he felt in ages, finding Peter snuggled up on the couch with a sleeping Nathaniel on his chest had nearly made him cry.

“Hey, what are you doing up?” Tony checked his watch, 00.32 and kissed the crown of his son’s head. “Happy birthday!”

“Thanks,” he smiled brightly, popping his legs in his father knee when he sat down beside him, tie askew and hair wild.” I think Laura fell asleep when she took the others to bed. Nate is pretty content so I thought to let her sleep, she clearly needs it.” Tony caressed Peters cheek with a proud smile on his lips, eyes big in wonder of what kind of honourable man his son was becoming

“What did I do right to deserve you as my son?” A flush of delight rose to Peters' cheek in happiness to his father’s word, and he turned back to the Tv. Carefully, to not wake Nate, he turned and leaned against his father, who threw his arms around him, circling both him and the baby.

They both froze when the phone rang, a small constant vibration is Tony’s pocket, and he fished it out cautiously. He put it on the table in front of them slowly, as if it would blow up, and stood, taking Nate in his arms left Peter free to study the black flip phone he had come to fear. Looking up at Tony, who was swinging Nate in a slow rhythm, he silently asked if he should answer.

“He didn’t forget, son.” Nodding he took a few steps back in a small show of privacy.

“H-hello?” Peter’s voice was shaky, his hands shakier.

“Peter?” His dad’s voice was so full of feelings that Peter gasped, “ _God Peter_ , I… It’s so good to hear your voice.”

His dad was crying, he could hear it, and he looked up at his father who stood a few steps away, hugging Nate close.

“Where are you?” Want, anguish, agony tore at his chest. The full force of not seeing his dad for months almost breaking him. “ _Dad_ , I miss you, _come home._ ”

His voice was breaking again of tears and anger, his father was standing by the window now, shoulders rigged and Peter knew he was crying silent tears and he could hear his dad break down even more at the other side, sobs impossible to retract.

“I miss you so much, spud. I wish I could- “ voice breaking, like son like dad, “Hey. Happy sixteen! How’s school going? Have anything planned for your birthday?”

“ _Really_ , dad?”

“ _Please_ , Pete. I just want to hear your voice.”

He debated hanging up for two milliseconds before the longing to just hear his dad won and he started to tell him about the weekend plans with Ned and MJ, and the planned birthday dinner at home. He filled him in on school and the Academic Decathlon. Only pausing to make up a story why he wasn’t in the elevator with the rest of his class when Spiderman saved them.

Tony could hear Steve’s voice through the phone, chest constricting and heart adrenaline high. He asked questions from their son, about friends, and Aunt May. Feeling to suffocated he went to put Nate down in his cot, and tuck Laura in beside Lila, baby monitor on the nightstand. With a final kiss on Nate’s forehead, he made his way back, quietly closing the door after him.

“ _How’s your papa?_ ” Tony could feel Peter’s eyes like lasers on him when he came back in time to hear the question cut through the room like the phone had been on speaker.

“He-uh…” Peter paused, swallowing, “We sold the tower.”

“Yea…” His dad’s voice was just a whisper and Peter closed his eyes in hope that the fresh tears wouldn’t fall. “I saw that, is he okay?”

“Why- why don’t you talk to him? He’s right here.” He held his breath, _please, please, please_.

“Pete, I don’t know if he wants to - “

“For me, it’s my birthday. See it as a birthday present!”

He knows it wasn’t fair to his father but Tony turned around, eyes red, face blank.

 _Please_. His father had never fallen for his puppy eyes, but for some reason today was a first and after a slight hesitation, he stretches his hand out in acceptance.

“Yes! Thanks for calling, dad! I miss you! I love you! Bye!”

Before either of his parents had time to react he pressed the phone to his father's outstretched hand and ran to his room like he was minimizing the risk of getting it back.

Tony raised the phone to his ear with a sigh, something Steve picked up, watching his sons retreating back.

“Tony?”

“…That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

Breathless hope against iron walls.

“I-I…” Steve let out a shaky breath. “I miss you.”

“Yeah, well, you should have thought of that before-“

“I still love you”

“You can’t say that.”

“ _It’s the truth._ ” Stupid Captain America. Stubborn Steve.

“Thank you for calling today, Steve, he was afraid you wouldn’t.” Tony sat down, face in his free hand, tv on quietly in the background. “ _I_ was afraid you wouldn’t.”

“He’s my son too, Tony, of course, I remember.” Steve had the audacity to sound affronted and Tony scuffed at his tone.

“Then where the _hell_ have you been, hiding in Wakanda this last couple of month. Do you have any idea what he has gone through?” His voice slowly raised in volume as frustration rushed through his veins. Steve’s silence speaking volumes of guilt, but he was stubborn enough not to voice it.

“I’m coming back in two weeks, Tony. King T’Challa has made a deal to grant us immunity, and the Accords has been revised. _We’re coming home, Tones_.”

“Don’t call me that.” And he hung up, bitter taste in his mouth in regret of his choice to keep his involvement in the Rough Avengers homecoming a secret. Tony’s name was left out in all planning, and only King T’Challa and Suri knew.

He threw the phone in the bottom drawer when he made it down to the lab, his own phone chiming with a text from the cat king himself.

_I told them, prepare for arrival in a weeks’ time. It was an honour to team up with you, Ironman._

_You too, Aristocats._

 

∞

 

The kids had been excited with the news, Peter slightly less than the others, but you could see he was happy his dad was coming home. Maggie and Laura were both angry, but there was still a relief in the air of the compound that hadn’t been there before. Tony had introduced Peter to Suri over a video call when the princess called and told him how far Barnes had come with the _Barf_ technology and the two teens had hit it off. When they both were well advanced in their engineering, and one of them had a mystical force to work with, neither had lived as long as Tony and he felt it was a leverage he had that was slowly slipping through his finger. He still had his ability to become a subject expert overnight though.

The princess contacted them again the night before the arrival of the Rouge Avengers to let them know that the Winter Soldier would be with them. He left the teenagers alone when he felt dread rise within him. Steve was never his and now with Bucky back, he had lost Steve forever.

The next day was filled with motion. Rhodey had his braces on and stood beside Tony, slightly closer than necessary when the Quinjet lowered itself to the ground. Laura and Maggie stood on his other side, Vision floating a few steps behind. The kids vibrating as their frontline, Nate firmly placed in Tony’s arms, eyes wide and hand in his mouth.

They exited the plane and time stood still for a second before the kids looked up at their mothers who nodded and the three of them made a beeline for their dad’s who dropped everything for hugs. Peter took an uncertain step towards Steve that broke him out of his spell and they met in the middle. Steve lifted his son from the ground, face in the crook of his neck, Peter’s arms almost choking him. Tony swallowed at the sight and looked away, his eyes landed on Bucky who was studying him and Tony handed Nate over to Laura in a swift motion before he turned around and left for his lab.

 

∞

 

He should have known Steve wouldn’t leave him alone for long. It was barely an hour after their arrival that Friday informed him of Captain Americas appearance outside his door.

“Let him in, Fri.”

Tony wasn’t prepared for the _longing_ that hit him when Steve stepped through the doors, a box in hand, face worried. Tony turned around quickly to hide his distraught and started to move around stuff on his table to look like he was doing something.

“Tony?” Steve’s voice was light, almost like a caress against his skin, hesitant but definite “I’m so sorry for what happened. I should have told you, I was such a coward, I-”

“Stop” Even if his voice was just a whisper, it hung in the air between them like something heavy. “I know you’re sorry, Steve.”

“Tony I miss-” Steve’s body went in motion to approach him and Tony panicked.

“I don’t know if you will forgive _me_ though.” And Steve stopped, he was the definition of surprise and Tony couldn’t look at him. “I found something out just before Germany, I- I was going to tell you but then the fight happened. So, I followed you to Siberia, to tell you but…”

He trailed off, Steve still hadn’t moved, face scared for what was to come.

“But then _the fight_ happened… Tony, it can’t be that bad, just tell me.” Tony’s laugh sounded dead even to his ears and in a selfish moment, he let Steve’s hands fall onto his shoulders, thumb creasing his jawline.

Closing his eyes, he leaned into the touch, knowing it might be the last time that Steve ever touches him like this. Breathing in he looked up and captured Steve’s lips. A move that made Steve moan and pull him closer to his chest.

Time travel existed, cause suddenly they were in a different lab, a different time. Before the accords, before Ultron, when it was just the two of them. Lazy days spent kissing on the sofa, fiery nights whispering, screaming, moaning each other’s names. Laughter, begging, loving. They were back to before they slowly but surely got ripped apart. When Steve wasn’t lying when Tony didn’t have time to tell his secret. When Peter was still _just Peter_.

They had to break up for air, Steve’s lips slowly descending on his neck, Tony now on the work table, legs around Steve’s hips, their groins painfully hard and aching every time they rhythmically found their dance, like so many times before.

Tony’s body reacted to Steve’s hands, roaming his body, leaving goosebumps in its wake in longing after such a long time. Their heavy breathing and moans cut through the air. Tony grabbed the back of Steve’s hair a used it to get his mouth back on his own. Teeth and lips and tongue. This was _need_ in its purest form.

Suddenly Dum-E bumped into Steve’s leg and he let out a yelp, releasing Tony from his grip, hands clutching the worktop on either side of Tony who groaned and let his head fall onto Steve’s shoulder. Steve chuckled a little and kissed him lazily behind his ear. Grabbing Tony’s face in his hands he let his eyes roam the face of his lover, hair ruffled, eyes blown up with want, lips bruised red. He noticed some new wrinkles, the bags under his eyes, everything he spent a year so fiercely missing. Licking his lips, he let his thumb grace Tony’s lip, shivering at the tongue that darted out and tasted it. Tony was a sight for sore eyes on the chrome table top, chest heaving. His body was taut like he was just in the moment between deciding to fight or flight. _Band-aid,_ Tony thought.

“Peter is Spiderman.”

The look on Steve’s face was a look Tony seen only once before. It was the look of cold fury, the calm before the storm.

_“He is what?”_

 

∞

 

 _It’s funny,_ Peter thinks as he watches his parents dancing around each other in the same room, path never crossing, eyes never meeting. How these two could so ferocious love each other but at the same time vehemently, stubbornly avoid the other's presence.

They had been back for a month. Peter’s dad had come around to him being Spiderman, even gone so far as childing him for trying to beat his old daddy in a fight. They were all the Avengers again, even if Peter was only allowed on the training field and actually not on missions _until he at least graduated university._ His papa had laughed and pointed out that that would probably just make him finish his PhD quicker than normal speed, and _hadn’t they said they wanted Peter to have a normal upbringing, no hurrying along school?_

That was the only direct conversation his dads have had since the afternoon in their lab.

 _It was funny though_ , he thought because everyone else was confused how two people who had longed for each other so much still hadn’t gotten over what happened. When Barton had grovelled for three weeks and was forgiven, and Lang hadn’t only been forgiven but gained his wife back, how come Tony and Steve couldn’t move past this?

It was a regular Thursday when Peter got home from school after his last class. Like usual the three youngest ran up to him before he even had time to turn his music off and dragged him to the table where they all had their homework laid out, Clint, Scott and Natasha helping out with what they could. Nothing was out of the ordinary when his dad came through the door to the kitchen, sweaty after a workout, beelining for the water tap kissing the top of Peter’s head as he passed. Nothing seemed to jolt their everyday life until his papa walked in. His face blank and voice perfectly controlled.

“Peter, could you take the kids up to Laura and Maggie, Friday has already alerted the others, we have a breach in the training facility if you could all just suit up and follow me.”

Peter carried them all three to the living room before he ran towards the others. He made it just as the door closed and he scaled the wall and popped in through the window he always left secretly open.

A man in a red cape, blue weird clothes and a goatee similar to his papa’s, stood in the centre, the Avengers in a half circle around him ready to pounce as soon as the man made one wrong move. Suddenly his papa's suit opened up and he took an uncertain step forward.

“Strange?” The stranger's eyes zoomed in on Tony and a small smile crossed his lips.

“Well bite me, if it isn’t Tony _fucking_ Stark.” He held out a hand that his papa grabbed with both of his, a big smile crossing his face for the first time in months.

“My god, I thought you had disappeared from the face of the earth. I heard what happened-“ he paused and looked down at Strange’s hands before stepping a little closer. “I’m sorry.”

And Strange had the weirdest vulnerable face Peter had ever seen in his life. He looked down at his father with a tender expression, the smile on his face sad, hand squeezing his arm.

“Don’t. I found a higher call.” Tony let out a laugh and took a step back, holding his hands out in an _I-can-see-that_ gesture.

Peter whipped off his mask and landed slightly behind his father, making both of them look at him.

“Hey! I’m Peter, Peter Parker-Stark.” Strange took Peter’s hand in his with an amused look towards Tony before turning back to him.

“Doctor Strange.”

“ _Oh, we’re using our made-up names, then I’m Spiderman.”_

He felt his father’s hands land on his shoulders and looked up at the mirth that dances in his eyes.

“Nah son, that’s Doctor Stephen Strange, he is a doctor by trade.”

“Not anymore, T.”

“I can see that you arriving through a portal an all. What’s up with that?” Tony tried to lift the red cape to see what Strange was wearing but it smacked his hands away and the look of intelligent curiosity in Tony’s eyes made him look a decade younger.

“How’s Jarvis?” Strange answered like he knew Peter’s father and that avoiding anything he wanted to talk about drove him nuts. Wait, was this guy flirting with his pa?

“I’m very good, Doctor Strange, thank you for asking. Long time, no see.” Answered Vision and floated out from the line of Avengers that still hadn’t moved a muscle since they arrived. “But I go by the name of Vision now.”

Doctor Strange looked from Vision to Peter, to Tony before breaking out in a shark-like grin that his father answered with a wicked one in return.

“You’ve given Jarvis a body and you have a son; don’t tell me you’re taken as well.”

“He is.”

And if Peter’s dad’s voice hadn’t quivered with such an icing animosity Peter would have giggled, now his spider senses tingled instead. He felt his father stiffen and Doctor Strange acknowledged the rest of the Avengers for the first time.

 

∞

 

Oh, he flirted alright. They had all moved into the compounds living room after Tony insured everyone that it was _fine_. The two old friends leaving together, slightly in front of everybody, Tony’s hand still on Peters' shoulder before he squeezed it lightly and said with a very fatherly voice that he should go change and come back.

When Peter came back almost everyone was back and in civil clothes. Tony stood by one of the large windows, a cup of coffee in his hands and slightly closer to Doctor Strange that Peter felt comfortable with. This was his father and someone _not-his-dad_. His uncomfortable feelings mirrored on his dad’s face, who was gripping the countertop so hard it dented a little under his fingertips. Bucky had a hand on his shoulder but looked like he was ready to fight if Steve just gave him a nod.

Natasha was lazily sitting on the table, blatantly staring at the two talking men with an ominous smirk on her face that widen when Bruce entered the room. The research doctor stopped in the middle of a step, looking from the people around the kitchen table to Tony and Strange, Peter gave him a shrug and joined his dad, squeezing in underneath his arm for comfort, for him or Steve he didn’t know.

“Doctor Strange?” Bruce made his way over to the two other with any type of doctorate in the room and Strange looked up.

“Doctor Banner, a pleasure to finally meet you. I miss reading your papers, your work is unparalleled.” Bruce looked over at Tony when he shook Strange hand.

_“And he’s a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.”_

The twinkle in Tony’s eyes made Bruce laugh and Strange looked suspicious.

“Am I missing something? Stark did you hook up with the Hulk?”

This time Peter couldn’t hide the giggle that escaped and all eyes were turned towards him.

“Sorry, _sorry_. It’s just the logistics, the hulk and papa, and I’m going to shut up now.”

His father sent him a smile and winked, and Peter had to bite his hand to not giggle again. The others looked slightly uncomfortable talking about it and Strange eyes had fallen on Captain America. A strange kind of mood settled over them all when Laura and Maggie announced it was dinner, and the kids came running out, not really taken notice of the addition to the table, as long as they could have Peter’s attention for as long as he would let them.

The dinner was a weird affair. The others were trying to small talk as they listened to Bruce, Steve and Tony jumping between different research theories. Sometimes Peter threw in an opinion about something he knew about and the first time it happened Strange had mumbled something like _of course, your son is also a fucking genius_. And Tony had smirked, pleased with himself and his son. Peter had had a warm feeling in his belly ever since.

When the kids had gone to bed, and some of them taken care of the dishes Peter saw Strange return from the toilet, dropping down in his chair beside Tony and sneaked an arm around his waist. He was discussing something on a tablet with Bruce and didn’t seem to notice, but everyone else did, and his dad did not look amused.

“Maybe we should discuss why Mr. Strange breached out security unannounced and joined us for dinner?” His dad’ voice was tight, like a guitar string ready to snap. And Peter knew that the use of mister wasn’t coincidental.

“It’s Doctor, captain.” This got Tony to look up confused at Strange before noticing the arm around him and he looked up at Steve with a tired look.

“I thought you were a wizard now?” And Peter was slightly proud of his dad’s sass, and he could see the amusement in his father’s eyes before he palmed his face slowly.

“I thought Captain America was the perception of politeness, I seem to have been miss informed.” Strange didn’t seem like he cared, but it was the way of how he said it that alerted Peter to that it was the opposite.

“That was before you flirted with his husband, buddy.” Clint rose from the table after his statement, probably to get a beer, shrugging on the way. “Just saying.”

Tony stood up, letting Strange’s arm fall off him as he did. Ever present coffee in hand he circled the table slowly, probably to have something to do.

“Come on, Stephen, why you here?”

And Strang told him about Thor and Loki. About hearing of the fall of Asgard and the ever-rising threat from Thanos. That they all needed to prepare for the worst battle of their life, gather an army, work up a strategy.

Peter skipped school the day after, none of the adults had asked him to go to bed, and Tony had called him sick before he even woke up. After Strange left there was a sombre atmosphere in the compound, even the kids noticed, and Peter fell back to the habit of spending the day in his father’s lab, not really doing anything but play on his phone, mind racing with thoughts.

 It was just past noon when his dad stepped through the door, clutching his shield in his hands, looking unsure.

“Hey. I was just wondering if you could fix my shield?” Tony looked up from what he was working on. Brows furred when he looked at the pristine shield laying on his table.

“What’s wrong with it?” Steve looked like a deer in headlights and Peter took pity on him and raised from the couch.

“I’ll leave you two alone, research Norse mythology or something.”

Maybe the end of the world would fix his family.

 

∞

 

Tony sucked in a breath, _one, two, three, four_. And out. Before he took a step into Steve’s personal bubble. He watched his husbands posture sag and no one know who touched the other first. Steve made himself small, head resting on Tony’s shoulder, hands circling him. They stood like that for a while, Tony’s hands, never still, running up and down Steve’s back and arms. Bathing in each other’s scent, exchanging energy, just existing in the now.

“I’m too tired to fight.” Steve’s voice was a murmur against Tony’s neck, and he gave a hum as an answer. Steve let his hands fall lower, gracing his bum as they stood in the middle of the lab still.

“Are you feeling me up, Captain?” Tony’s voice was teasing and Steve giggled and pushed his face closer to Tony’s neck, nose teasing sensitive skin. Tony tangled one of his hands into Steve’s hair and he let out a small moan in satisfaction.

“I don’t know what’s happier at the moment, my heart or my dick.” And Tony’s bark of a laugh surrounded Steve and made his eyes water from the feeling of content that had been missing for so many years. “ _I still love you, Tones_.”

“I love you too, Stevie.”

Suddenly Steve pulled away and Tony gave up a grunt of disappointment. Fishing out a small black box from his pocket, Tony recognised it as the same one Steve had brought with him to the lab the same day he landed.

“Here.” Steve pushed the box into his hands like he was afraid that something would happen and stop the exchange. Tony opened the box and found two simple silver band nestled between velvet.

“Rings?” Tony looked up, eyes guarded and heart in his throat.

“Yeah, I got in from Wakanda, its Vibranium. We got married but we never got rings so I thought-” Tony didn’t care about what he thought, he only cared to be close to Steve. To care for him, to kiss him, to make love to him, the show him that despite everything, Tony’s love for his man was still as strong, still as bright, and he would be an idiot if he wasted what little time that was left.

When Steve grabbed his hips and lifted him up to carry him to the sofa, Tony could feel they were back in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Thanks for reading :)  
> I haven't written in a while, and by while I mean years, so I'm kinda sorry for all the mistakes and if it doesn't make sense.  
> I kinda wanted to end it when Tony told Steve about Peter, but that was kinda mean so I don't know how well the end match the rest of the story cause it feels kinda rushed... but yeah.
> 
> This got kinda inspired cause I watched videos on YouTube. I'm interested in finding out how they're going to portray their relationship in Infinity War. I have a feeling Steve's gonna die but will Tony forgive him before? And if Tony dies ( _please, no_ ) will he die without giving Steve his forgiveness. Because what Steve did is kinda huge.  
> I've never really been thinking much about Superfamily, but then I saw another video and thought, this is actually a possibility for Tony to forgive Steve. Because if Peter was their son and Tony knew he was Spider-man when he brought him to Germany, but Steve wouldn't, and that's even bigger than what Steve didn't tell Tony. So I put in that the reason Tony went to Siberia was to tell Steve about Peter, but he found out Steve's secret before...And I'm rambling. That's my thoughts anyhow, and here are the videos I was talking about:  
>  **Battlescars**  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HknLcVvjY7A
> 
> And when you start to stumble on Youtube you kinda got into it and I found this;  
>  **Hold onto me, you're all I have**  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apDs2wG0XAI
> 
> Haha, at the end of this I noticed how much I write kinda xD Sorry for that!  
> Cheers!!


End file.
